Silent Shadows
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: A town mysteriously looses all contact with the world. The Commander sends Shadow and a squad of G.U.N agents to check it out, but only Shadow survives. Alone in the town he finds all is not what it seems. But he won't be alone for long...


Silent Shadows

**MTUL: Loosely based on Silent Hill and Resident Evil. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters they belong to Sega. Nor do I own any ideas based upon Silent Hill and Resident Evil. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Silent Hill belongs to Konami respectively.**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Eggman. You have no idea what you have done." Shadow mashed his teeth together restraining himself from killing the mad doctor. They stood 15 feet apart on what used to be concrete but now rusted red grates. The whole town was distorted to match the doctor's idea of a perfect "world" that he would control. It was sick, it really was. Just that fact alone made Shadow very mad at Eggman, but it was what had transpired just before that made Shadow swear vengeance. Off to the side was the prone body of the world wide international hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow wanted him so badly to get up like nothing happened, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He was the one who pulled the trigger after all. Blood leaked out of the bullet sized hole in his head. His eyes were wide clearly not expecting the bullet. His royal blue fur now was soaked in crimson blood. Shadow couldn't bear to look at him any longer knowing that his blood was on his hands. He had to do it; he had to kill his comrade. It was all Eggman's fault. His fault that his, dare he say it, friend turned into a monster. The doctor injected him with a serum that transformed him into something that Shadow still couldn't understand. Not only that, but the doctor had full control of him and ordered him to attack Shadow. Shadow was forced save the blue hero through… death.

Shadow went back to focusing on the _real_ monster. The mad doctor also too seemed to be staring at the corpse of Sonic. "It's a shame," he stated as he returned focus back to the very pissed off Ultimate Lifeform. "I was really hoping that I've created the perfect weapon to help me in my world conquest. It seems I'm back at square one although," He gave a very sinister smile. "I could just reanimate his body. With a few touch ups and he'll be back to new." Shadow clenched his fists and took a step towards the doctor.

"You will not lay one figure on him. I don't know about you Eggman, but Iactually _care_ about people. And," Shadow took another step towards the doctor. "You just happened to make me kill someone who didn't deserve anything you put him through. It was bad enough that you stole his childhood, but now you just made me steal his future as well." Shadow glared and clenched his fists so hard he thought that he would cut off the blood pressure to his fingers. Eggman only scoffed at his response. He started walking towards his Eggmobile.

"When did _you_ care about other people Shadow? Last I checked, you tried to destroy the world twice so far." After entering the vehicle he looked up at Shadow and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Also when did you care about Sonic? What happened to the Shadow that constantly called him "faker" and tried to kill him?" Shadows eyes hardened as he continued glaring at him. The Eggmobile was hovering in the air by now. "Honestly I prefer that Shadow better than this pushover." Shadow was furious now.

"At least I don't go and kill children!" Shadow was beyond angry as he remembered how Eggman was also responsible for the deaths of Tails and Amy. Eggman only laughed at this comeback.

"Actually I recall that it was you and Sonic who killed them." He started chuckling when he remembered how it was Sonic who pulled the trigger on his so called "brother." "I never expected that he would actually do it. I guess Tails was wrong about whom to choose as his role mod-"

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shadow interrupted Eggman having enough of the crap he was saying. "Sonic was a good role model, not only that but an amazing big brother, so you quit talking crap about him. Not only that, but didn't anyone ever tell you to respect the deceased?" Shadow had a fire burning wildly in his soul. Eggman was really pushing his buttons. The fact that he was talking about Sonic negatively after he just died was disgusting, but nothing made Shadow more bad was that Eggman was disgracing the bond Tails and Sonic made over their many years of friendship. Eggman only laughed at this.

"My my my, seems as though you didn't lose your temper, but nothing that you say can change anything. When you're dead, you're dead and nothing can change that. Now behold Shadow, my ultimate creation!" Eggman smiled sadistically as he pressed a button on his dashboard. Shadow felt the ground shake beneath him as he saw it flicker from the rusted grates to concrete. He saw purple smoke come out of the ground as the various creatures he battled over the day's appeared. He turned over to where Sonic's body was only to see that Eggman was retrieving it with his Eggmobile. He growled before starting to dash over there until he heard a loud screech. He turned back to see all over the monsters fusing together creating a giant monster. It had four wings and three heads. Spikes were present all over its body. The tail was long and at the end had a point like the Devil. It had long slender arms and legs that had claws instead of nails at the end of it. It was wolf like fangs and its eyes were a haunting emerald green. It almost looked like a dragon if it weren't for the four wings and its long arms and legs. Eggman flew his Eggmobile above it and gave out an almost insane laugh. "NOW its time for the final part of my ultimate creation!" He grinned crazily as he opened his aircraft and lowered Sonic's corpse with a mechanical crane. "NOW my weapon absorb what will make you perfect." Shadow watched as Sonic's body disintegrated into purple energy and was absorbed by the giant creature. After it was done the creature sprang to life and gave a loud, tremulous roar. Shadow watched with wide eyes before he saw it going to attack him.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

**MTUL: AND that's the first chapter, kinda. This is actually a chapter that will happen in the future, but I'm putting it as the prologue. As ever Live Long and Prosper! **


End file.
